grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Twelve Disciples
The Twelve Disciples (also known as the Twelve Apostles) refers to the saga or collection of events that center on the prophesied Grand Chase members in which they must devote and sacrifice their lives to maintain peace in Aernas. The stories take place two years ahead of the main timeline in the game. Background 『There was a legend that has been passed down since the ancient times of the Demon World』 "Aernas chose to sacrifice twelve warriors to bring back peace." At the appointed time, the fated Destroyer descends from the heavens and Aernas perishes into a hell of destruction. "But one with an immortal body, Survivor of the Lost Kingdom, Blood mixed with the world of death, Guardian of the Queen in the northern kingdom, Master of elementals from the southern kingdom, Keeper of the northern wilderness, The last Silver Knight on the Silver Land, Reincarnation of the Goddess from the East, One with the heart of a fox, Holy Knight of the Blessed Land, A wanderer in search of a lost brother, and one who receives oracles and delivers them." Shall the Twelve Disciples gather together and march against the Destroyer, peace will remain after. Twelve Disciples Sieghart29.jpg| Ercnard Sieghart I''' Mari12.jpg| Mari Ming Ornette '''II Las39.jpg| Lass Isolet III Ronan42.jpg| Ronan Erudon IV Arme29.jpg| Arme Glenstid V''' Elesis21.jpg| Elesis Sieghart '''VI Jin20.jpg| Jin Kaien VII Rin6.jpg| Rin VIII Asin3.jpg| Asin IX Lime3.jpg| Lime Serenity X''' Edel2.jpg| Edel Frost '''XI Amy35.jpg| Amy Plie XII Story Bloody Fight Was that your damn purpose!? That's it... Die... Highlander!! Why are you doing this all of a sudden?! Are you finally revealing your true colors? Hahaha... Now I've met an opponent might worth fighting!! I didn't like the demons since the beginning. That bastard Duel will destroy Aernas too. Is that your damn reason for hanging out with Mari, because of the Klara Libri? Is it the same purpose as Duel?! So you want to die like that?! Do you intend to sacrifice everyone with a baseless legend?! What!? Hahahahah... It's you who want to sacrifice all of us to save the Demon World!? So instead of making excuses and going back to Elyos, you were just staying around the Grand Chase!? Now stop it as a demon!! Cut the crap!! What you're trying to do is no different from the despicable ancient demons!! Have you ever seen it...? The bodies of my fellows piled up like mountains... The result of the demon wars was so terrible. I'm not! I... I'm trying to save it!! There's nothing you can do. I can change it!! No doubt I'll be able to change it!! I don't believe in legends!! Hahaha... I can't die like this. There must be away. There's gotta be a way written on the Klara Libri... That's why I want to find the Klara Libri. Because I don't believe in destiny... Oracle, That One A Realization of the Prophecy Despite warnings from Amy who as an Oracle knew the truth of the prophecy, the Grand Chase did not listen to her because Ronan said that the traitor would be "one capable of receiving divine messages". As the truth of the prophecy was revealed in Kaze'aze's return and Veigas was tricked into annihilating the Grand Chase, the Chase must climb the Tower of Disappearance to defeat the evil queen and fulfill the prophecy. Tower of Disappearance Episode & Trivia *The Twelve Disciples is based on the Twelve Apostles of Jesus in Orthodoxy. *All of the disciples consist of humans. However, the half-demon Lass, as well as humans blessed with divinity such as Amy, Jin, Sieghart, Mari, and Rin, are also included. *All of the prophesied warriors happened to be members of the Grand Chase. *Contrary to popular belief, other members of Grand Chase excluding Rufus and Uno who have not joined the Chase at this time are present during the Twelve Disciples saga. **Furthermore, Lire, Ryan, and Dio appeared in the Tower of Disappearance which happened right after the said event. *Supposedly, there is a traitor among the Twelve Disciples but the identity was not disclosed. **While Amy was denoted as the traitor, no act of betrayal was proven and Amy herself told the truth of the prophecy to the Grand Chase, declaring her innocence. Gallery ElesisDisciple.png|''"If the fate of Aernas lies upon me... I will accept it."'' EthelFrost.png|''"Magic troops, in position! Forward, knights! For the glory of the kingdom of Serdin! We offer our lives!"'' The_Divine_Oracle.jpg|''"As an Oracle, this is the destiny of the Twelve Disciples. This... is the written prophecy... the thing I want to prevent."'' Secret_Project_Twelve_disciples_The_Gate_Keeper.png|''"My role is the Gatekeeper... My role is to keep the Key Master."'' References Category:Grand Chase Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Groups Category:Story Category:Browse __FORCETOC__